Letters to a Werewolf
by the Unrequited Lover
Summary: 4th year and Christmas break. September Snow finds out that Remus Lupin, whom she's recently developed a crush on, is a werewolf. She tries to write him a letter, but not even she can word her feelings.


**Disclaimer: Remus belongs to JK, but he's played by Annie. Dani belongs to Lucy. Artemis to Emma. September is mine. Marauders4eva is all of ours, as we're all moderators, but mostly Annie's, as she's owner.**

**This is a post of mine from the RPG "Marauders4eva". September Snow, a Slytherin who has decided she doesn't belong in that house anymore, has discovered someone she likes- Remus Lupin- is a werewolf. She writes him a letter, but she has to go through 8 different ones before she finds the right way to word it. 4th year.**

_The following is a series of letters written by September B. Snow on December 25th, addressed to Remus J. Lupin._

**First draft (unsent)**

Dear Remus,

This is from September Snow, as I'm sure you can tell by my handwriting. You have seen my journal, haven't you? I'm pretty sure you've seen a copy of my handwriting. I think I may have written you before. It certainly seems like it, or maybe I've just composed letters to you in my head so often

**Second draft (unsent)**

Dear Remus,

Hey, it's September. I know I'm a Slytherin but I decided to write you anyway, because I think we count as friends. We do, don't we? You did save me from certain death when you carried me home from the Potters'. Well, in a manner, you did. Have we even known eachother long enough to be friends? I guess that maybe I'm overreacting. After all, one shouldn't be friends with werewolves. But I like you anyway! I'm not trying to sound rude or anything, it is only coming out that way. I guess maybe I'm not

**Third draft (unsent)**

Hey Remus,

Do you remember me? I can't stop thinking about you

**Fourth draft (unsent)**

Dear Remus,

In September when there's falling snow

And it does not belong,

You come and make it disappear,

And birds burst into song.

It's me, Sept

**Fifth draft (unsent)**

Dear Remus,

It's me, September. Please don't throw this out; it would break my heart if you did! I know that I'm a Slytherin and you're a Gryffindor, and also that you're a werewolf- James has surely told you that Dani and I know, and Artemis, I think- but I just wanted to tell you that I think I might like you. Well, I know that. But I think I like you a lot

**Sixth draft (unsent)**

Dearest Remus,

Hi, it's September. I'm the girl who taught you about playing solitaire, but I don't really want to be alone, so

**Seventh draft (unsent)**

Remus,

I'm sorry if I had a problem earlier, but I'm over it. Well, no I'm not, or I'd be talking to you in person and not in a letter. I know about you being a werewolf, and so I'm afraid of you, and maybe my mother, father and cousin were all right about werewolves and Gryffindors: they can't be trusted. All the same, it isn't your fault. Well, it might be, because you might have gotten bitten through your own carelessness, but I'm not accusing you of anything. It's the werewolf that I don't like. Remus, I like you very much. It's the other part of you I'm not so certain of

**Eighth draft (unsent)**

Dear Remus,

Roses are red, violets are blue,

I'd be lying if I said I hated you.

I'll soon be dead, but this much is true:

I'm scared of wolves and I'm scared of you, too.

Roses are yellow and clover is green,

You don't know how much I want you to like me.

Maybe this letter makes no sense in your eyes,

But that's okay because it makes no sense in mine.

-September Snow

**Ninth draft and finished copy (sent)**

Dear Remus Lupin,

I've been thinking about you a lot lately. I've been thinking about you ever since we first met, when you told me that it was okay to be weak. Is it? My cousin always said that love was a weakness. Do you agree? I think you might. If you fell in love with a girl who disliked werewolves, your love for her would weaken you and you'd shatter when she found out what you were.

Some people hate Slytherins. Most people, in fact. They think that Slytherins don't care about anyone else and that everything they do is for themselves. I won't lie in saying that we do care a good deal about ourselves, but I care a great deal more about other people. I think you taught me that. In any case, I care about you. No matter what you are or suffer from.

I do care about you, Remus. Probably more than you know or even want to know. I also care about Dani, Artemis, James, Sirius, and Anne-Marie. You've all been so good to me. That makes this hard, but what must be done must be done. I think my life taught me that.

I'm still going to be a Slytherin, and you'll all continue being Gryffindors. I can't speak with you, and I can't be seen with you. I will be as though stone. I have no other choice.

But I will write to you. I promise that as long as I have pen and ink, I will write to you all. Because I care about you all. And I will write to you especially, Remus. Because I care about you. A lot.

Love, September Snow


End file.
